The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to memory systems that IHSs employ.
Information handling system (IHSs) employ processors that process information or data. A processor may include on-chip memory or employ off-chip memory. Static random access memory (SRAM) is an example of a type of memory that processors may use. Memory cells in an SRAM array typically require a precharge before each reading of memory cell data.